Piece By Piece
by MomoDesu
Summary: On another lonely Christmas Eve, Kagome encounters a face from the past.
1. The Encounter

_A/N: Written during Dokuga's Drabble Night hosted by Priestess Skye in chat on Saturday. If you come to Dokuga, come join us! It's always a great time, with a great turn out of amazing authors and artists._

The title of these drabbles was thought up by MontiK. Thanks, Monti!

Momo

Date:12-12-09  
Prompt: Bravado

"I swear I'll make it worth your while."

Kagome grimaced. The drunk man not only had some of the worst pick up lines known to man, but he smelled worse than any of the demons she had ever encountered on her adventures in the feudal era.

"I'm waiting on someone," she lied. "He'll be here soon."

The smelly man sidled closer to her. "Come on, baby."

"I believe the woman said no."

Her gaze drifted from Mr. Drunk to Mr. Perfect. "Honey, you made it!" She launched herself at him. "Nice to see you again, Sesshoumaru," she whispered to him. 


	2. Knight In Slightly Tarnished Armor

Date:12-12-09  
Prompt: Tidings

The holiday season bringing good tidings was something had Kagome never bought into before Sesshoumaru appeared and saved her from Mr. Smelly Drunk.

"Fine," he slurred, "I see what kind of girl you are, throwing yourself at men."

"Go. Now." Sesshoumaru ground out. Once the drunkard was gone, he pried Kagome off of him. "Miko."

"Sesshoumaru."

"Now that is a name that I haven't been called in at least three hundred years," he said, looking off at the other side of the bar. "What brings you to a bar on Christmas Eve, Kagome?"

"The same thing that brought you here?" 


	3. Tenjin

Date:12-12-09  
Prompt: Ethereal

"You're lonely, too," he commented.

Kagome nodded. "I think I made the wrong decision to come home."

He took a sip of his drink. "There are no right and wrong decisions. Just what you make of them."

The conversation lulled, and the two sat at the bar enjoying the familiarity of one another after so many years apart.

"What are you going by now, Sesshoumaru?"

"Please don't call me that. I go by Tenjin now." He gestured to the bartender for a refill of his bourbon.

"Etheral?" Kagome asked.

"Celestial being," he said, smirking, "but I like your definition too." 


	4. Come Here Often

Date:12-12-09  
Prompt: Tradition

"So, do you come here often?" Kagome looked up at him. He didn't look like a drinker, yet in the few minutes she had been in his company he had slammed down at least three or four bourbons.

"No," he said, shaking his head. "First time. It seemed like a promising place."

She snorted. "This seedy place?"

He nodded. "This seedy place." He polished off yet another bourbon. "What about you?"

"Every Christmas Eve since I came back." She finished her second screwdriver of the night.

"Does it help the loneliness?"

She felt a tear roll down her cheek. "Never." 


	5. Making A Change

Date:12-12-09  
Prompt: Revolution

Sesshoumaru grabbed the glass from Kagome's hand and put it on the bar. "Come on." He pulled out his wallet and threw a small stack of bills on the bar to cover both of their drinks.

"Wait a second!" she protested. "Where are we going?"

"You need a change." He grabbed her arm and started pulling her toward the door. "And if you aren't going to make it, damn it, I will!"

"Sesshoumaru!" she cried and tried to jerk her arm away, only to fail due to his death grip on her wrist.

"I told you to call me Tenjin." 


	6. Making New Memories

Date:12-12-09  
Prompt: Curiosity

Kagome allowed Sesshoumaru - no, Tenjin - to drag her for about two blocks before she finally had enough and zapped him with a tiny bit of her powers. "Where are we going!"

Tenjin nursed his hand where she zapped him. "We are going to have a nice respectable dinner. If you wish to rid yourself of the bad memories, you have to replace them with something new and better."

"And you plan on being a part of these new memories?" She narrowed her eyes.

He smirked. "Why yes, that is exactly what I had planned on. Now come on."

_Note: This series will be updated the next Drabble Night in chat, next month. See you then ^^_

Momo 


	7. The First Supper

_Date: 12/29/09_

_Prompt: First_

----------

Her first dinner with Sesshoumaru in five hundred years was a pleasant affair. He took her to a quiet restaurant that served traditional food, something that she appreciated.

"How is your soup?" he asked.

Kagome smiled, truly smiled, for the first time since she had left the Feudal Era. "It tastes almost like something Kaede would make."

"The chef here does pride himself on his traditional fare." He smiled, in a knowing way.

"Are you keeping something from me, Tenjin?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

He shook his head. "No, nothing at all. Now tell me, how is your soup?"


	8. Home

_Date: 12/29/09_

_Prompt: Sunrise_

-----

Kagome closed her eyes, letting the flavors mingle on her tongue. "Fantastic," she said after she swallowed.

"Describe it to me," he said, leaning over and resting his elbows on the table.

She took another sip of her soup, once taking note of the flavor explosion that sent her back to Kaede's hut on an early morning, the moisture in the air dampening her face and clothes, the smell of fires burning around the village, and the warmth of Kaede's soup filling her chest. She could almost hear Inuyasha screaming at Shippou to get up. "Home. It tastes like home."


	9. Child's Play

_Date: 12/29/09_

_Prompt: Games_

-----

"See, good memories do exist in that brain of yours," Tenjin said, smiling.

Kagome returned his smile. "What about you? Do you have good memories to share?"

She watched as he closed his eyes in contemplation. His bright smile slowly changed to a mischievous grin. "Rin," he said, opening his eyes. "Playing with Rin."

"You actually played with Rin? I thought you left all of that up to Jaken."

Tenjin laughed. "Jaken could barely take care of himself half of the time, no less a human child."

"Come on, give the little guy some credit!" Kagome chided, crossing her arms.


	10. Transformations

_Date: 12/29/09_

_Prompt: Silhouette_

-----

From her seat at the table Kagome watched him walk toward the bathrooms at the back of the dimly lit restaurant. It was hard to believe that Tenjin and Sesshoumaru were the same person. She would have never suspected that the modern looking man with styled black hair and trendy clothes was the great Lord Sesshoumaru if it hadn't been for his aura. His aura had tipped her off the moment he had walked into the door of the seedy bar. While she knew his height hadn't changed at all, he seemed so much smaller without his armor and Mokomoko.


	11. Shot Heard 'Round Edo

_Date: 12/29/09_

_Prompt: Crack_

-----

As he walked back to the table, Sesshoumaru watched the miko. Even though it hadn't been five hundred years for her, like it had been for him, her time in the feudal era showed on her face, in the way she carried herself. The almost constant tan had slowly faded back to her normal skin tone, but the lean muscles were still there. He chuckled as he thought of how she tumbled into his life and inadvertently flipped it completely upside down, starting with a jewel, and arrow, and a crack that was heard in every corner of Japan.


	12. Dinner and a Movie

_Date: 12/29/09_

_Prompt: Agenda_

-----

As the two left the restaurant arm in arm, Kagome leaned on Tenjin lightly. Dinner had been fantastic, leaving her feeling better than she had in years. "So what else is on the agenda for this evening?"

"Well," he started, pulling his arm from hers and wrapping it around her shoulders. "I was thinking I would walk you home, bid you goodnight, and ask if you wished to join me for dinner again tomorrow night?"

"Hrm…" Kagome said, scratching her chin in mock contemplation. "Add a in movie and we have a deal."

He chuckled. "I think I can handle that."


	13. Heavy Heart

_Date: 12/29/09_

_Prompt: Heirloom_

-----

Once Kagome was home and he was sure she was safe, Sesshoumaru made quick work of going to his own home. It wasn't anything extravagant, just a small apartment not far from Kagome's own humble abode. The only thing that set them apart were the family heirlooms he had covering the walls.

He padded over the tatami mats, which he insisted on having, to the sword rack. With a heavy heart, he pulled down Tessaiga. His brother had been gone for nearly two centuries, leaving the sword to him. The least he could do was return it to the miko.


	14. Heavy Mind

_Date: 12/29/09_

_Prompt: Fortune_

-----

Sesshoumaru leaned back against his headboard and cradled the aging sword carefully, like one would do a young child. It took him many years to realize that having a great fortune didn't mean ruling over the entirety of Edo single-handedly, it didn't mean having the finest silk clothing and jewels that money could buy, or more gold than he could spend in a dozen lifetimes. He found his greatest treasure to be his family, the one he painstakingly rebuilt and eventually lost, the family that he planned to rebuild with the miko now that he had found her once more.


	15. No Rest For The Wicked

_Date: 1-16-10  
Prompt: Leave_

* * *

Sesshoumaru tucked the sword under his arm. He spent the rest of the night before cleaning it with the utmost of care, pulling every last little bit of shine he could out of the old, rusted piece of metal. He approached it almost ritualistically, with all of his materials spread over the kitchen table in a precise manner. Oil, scrub, buff, oil, scrub, buff. When he was pleased he sheathed it once more and wrapped it in his old kimono. She would be getting the last remaining piece of his brother, and a piece of himself as well. 


	16. Patience Is A Virtue

_Date: 1-16-10  
Prompt: Knot_

* * *

Kagome paced her apartment. He was late. She felt her gut twisting and pulling, fearing that he wasn't going to come. If she learned anything from her time spent with Sesshoumaru, it was that he was very punctual and had no patience at all for tardiness. It made her wonder if something was wrong, or if he had a change of heart as the alcohol from the previous night worked its way out of his system.

When the buzzer finally chimed, she could feel her heart jump into her throat and sprinted to the door. Maybe he just hit traffic. 


	17. Wrapped With Care

_Date: 1-16-10  
Prompt: Needle_

* * *

When she opened the door, Sesshoumaru stood there holding a parcel, looking rather put out. "I'm sorry I'm late," he said, entering the room.

She nodded in understanding and followed him to the sofa. "Can I get you anything?"

"No, thank you. Come here, sit," he said, sitting on the sofa and placing the parcel he carried in his lap.

When she sat next to him obediently, he passed her the parcel. Upon closer examination of the fabric and needlework, she realized what it was. "Is this...."

"Open it," he said, in a voice Kagome could only describe as strained. "Open it." 


	18. Look Back and Laugh

_Date: 1-16-10  
Prompt: Climb_

* * *

As she pulled the fabric of the kimono open to reveal the sword, Kagome could feel the tears beginning to pool in her eyes. "To think I figured all of this crying business was over," she mumbled, running her hands over the sword's smooth sheath, feeling the rough texture of the hilt under her fingertips.

"It will always be an uphill battle. The tears and sorrow never completely leave you." He reached over and wiped a tear from her cheek. "The most you can do is remember the good and the bad memories, then look back on them and laugh." 


	19. You Covered Me In Acid!

_Date: 1-16-10  
Prompt: Bark_

* * *

"Do you have any memories of Inuyasha that you laugh at?" she asked, pulling the sword from it's sheath and running her fingers over the rusted metal.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Quite a few, actually."

"Care to share?"

A grin spread across Sesshoumaru's face. "It never ceased to amuse me that he never realized that my bark was bigger than my bite."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me? Your bark is bigger than your bite? You tried to kill me the first day we met! I think that's some big bite!"

"I wasn't trying to kill you," he said nonchalantly.

"You covered me in acid!" 


	20. I'll Never Figure You Out

_Date: 1-16-10  
Prompt: Cone_

* * *

"You are alive, are you not?"

Kagome pouted. "You still covered me in acid."

"I don't suppose I could lay blame on my eyesight, could I?"

"Yes, then you can say, 'I'm sorry! I just drenched you in acid, let's go for ice cream! I'm buying!'"

"Well, if it would make you feel better, we could go later," he said, thoughtfully.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I was teasing, jerk."

"I wasn't." He shrugged. "I just happen to be in the mood for a pistachio cone."

This was one demon that Kagome knew she was never going to fully figure out. 


	21. Sesshoumaru, the Psychic Youkai

_Date: 1-16-10  
Prompt: Shade_

* * *

The movie had been enjoyable, though neither of them payed much mind to the action film. Just like the night before, Sesshoumaru insisted on walking her home. He said it was to ensure her safety, though Kagome suspected he had ulterior motives.

"How did you know I was still alive?" she asked, quietly. "How did you know you even had the right year to find me?"

"I did a lot of contemplation under the shade of the Goshinboku on your family's shrine."

"Contemplation told you that I was here?"

"No," he chuckled, "I overheard your mother speaking of you and sought you out!" 


	22. Visitation

_Date: 1-16-10  
Prompt: Tree_

* * *

Kagome was about to say something about terrible eavesdropping demons when her companion stopped.

"Climb onto my back," he declared, bending down generously to allow her to hop on.

She looked around when people stopped to look at her partner's antics. "Stand up, people are starting to stare!"

"Then get on my back so people won't stare!" he replied, glaring at her.

If looks could kill, Kagome knew that she would have been dust from the glare he was giving her. She conceded and climbed on. "Now what are we doing?"

"We've got a certain tree that we need to pay a visit." 


	23. Amateur Dendrologist

Date: 02-20-10  
Prompt: Ring

It was strange sitting curled up in the tree with Sesshoumaru rather than Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru just didn't seem like the cuddling type, yet there they were, cuddled together on a limb overlooking the shrine and the lights of modern Tokyo.

"I wonder how old this tree is," Kagome mused. "It was already huge when I found Inuyasha pinned to it."

Sesshoumaru snorted. "We can always chop it down and count the rings."

"You wouldn't dare," she cried, turning to face him.

He seemed to contemplate her words for a moment. "You're right. It could fall on the shrine, and I don't wish to be arrested for destroying a piece of national history." 


	24. Prison Break

Date: 02-20-10  
Prompt: Hurlde

"Blue does suit you, though I don't think prison blues are the way to go," she replied. "You get to see another day, Mr. Tree."

"I would never make it to prison blues," he said, confidently. "You would be there to bail me out before it even got to that stage."

Even though he couldn't see her face, Kagome rolled her eyes. "With what money?"

"We could always stage a prison break. You defeated Naraku, a few police officers shouldn't be a huge leap."

Kagome was beginning to wonder where this demon with a sense of humor came from, and where the Sesshoumaru she knew disappeared to. 


	25. Blaze of Glory

Date: 02-20-10  
Prompt: Flame

Sesshoumaru proceeded to spin a wild tale of how he would be arrested, and then she would come in, powers flaring, and break him out. Of course she'd have her bow and quiver to unleash hell on the unsuspecting officers, who would be too busy admiring her legs in her old school uniform to care that she was about to take the place down.

"Then, just like in the movies, there would be a huge shootout between the police and the two fugitives, and we'd both go down in a blaze of glory!" he announced, grinning.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Hn?"

"You watch WAY too many police dramas." 


	26. Badges of Honor

Date: 02-20-10  
Prompt: Honor

"And if we don't go down in a blaze of glory?" she questioned.

He thought for a moment before speaking. "We could move to... San Paolo and live out the rest of our lives?" He nodded. "Yes, that is what we will do."

"Neither of us speak Portuguese."

"We could learn."

"Wounds from the fight?"

"Badges of honor."

Kagome shook her head and laughed. "You really need to be a writer, the way your mind works. A jail break, fighting police officers with my powers, and then moving to Brazil? Your mind works in mysterious ways, Sesshoumaru."

He grinned. "What do you think I do in my spare time?" 


	27. It's Common Knowledge That I Can't Swim

Date: 02-20-10  
Prompt: Relay

"Knowing this new you that has come about since we last met, you probably train for Olympic swim relays, write crime novels, run some sort of massive oil conglomerate, and have a secret plan to run for the President of the United States," she said, sarcastically.

It was Sesshoumaru's turn to roll his eyes. "Silly Kagome," he chuckled. "I can't do _all_ of those things!"

"The great Lord Sesshoumaru can't do something! I'm in shock!"

"Don't mock me, young lady. It's common knowledge that I can't swim!"

Kagome laughed and closed her eyes. There was one thing that Sesshoumaru did quite well: he never ceased to amaze her. 


	28. This Girl I Know

Date: 02-20-10  
Prompt: Torch

"That is quite a legacy you plan to leave, Sesshoumaru. What happens if you don't finish it all?"

"Then I will pass the torch to one of my sons."

She felt her heart drop. "You are involved with someone?"

"Not at the moment," he said, offhandedly. "But there is someone I have my eye on."

"Do I know her?"

"She's a little miko, stands about to my chest. Pretty eyes, fierce temper. Has killer aim with a bow. I think you'd like her." He brushed her face lightly with his fingers. "What do you think about helping me out with those sons?" Then he kissed her.

* * *

_That's it for February's drabbles. They are getting sillier and sillier as I go!_

-Momo 


End file.
